Born Again
by Melephunk2010
Summary: Emmerdale 2017 - After 6 years inside for Jackson's murder, Aaron is released, and his new attitude is more than surprising to the villagers!


**Born Again**

**Description: **Emmerdale 2017 – After being found Guilty of murder, Aaron is released from Prison, and convinces everyone he's found God.

eeeeee

The tall man smiled as the heavy metal door opened. After 6 years inside, and appeal after appeal against his conviction for Jackson Walsh's murder, Aaron Livesy was finally free. He approached the desk where a short, old gentleman was sitting. "All of the stuff you had on your person will now be returned to you." The officer smiled, picking up a large clear bag, containing Aaron's possessions.

"One silver necklace with cross and St. Christopher Medallion" Officer Burke smiled, handing it over to Aaron. As soon as it was placed in his hands, the 25 year old put it around his neck, back where it belonged.

"1 blue mp3 player."

"And finally, One large black Nike rucksack."

Aaron smiled and picked up the remaining items. "Thank you, Sir."

"Now I hope we won't see you in here again, Mr Livesy. You were quite a handful!"

"You won't be seeing me again. Don't worry."

"Good. Well, Good luck, Aaron. Your Mum is waiting for you outside."

Aaron nodded and smiled, and let the officer behind him guide him to the door.

The rain was belting down fast as Officer Browning opened the door. Aaron could just about make out the figure of his Mum through the dull September weather. He stepped outside and approached her, immediately being pulled into a hug.

"Oh Aaron love! It's so good to see you again! Look at you, wasting away! We'll have to fix that!" Chas sobbed, as she pulled her son into a hug for the first time in six years.

Aaron smiled and nodded. "Can we just go home, please?"

"Yes love. Oh just wait until I tell you all of the gossip!"

"Mum, Gossip is wrong. You shouldn't be prying. He wouldn't like that."

Chas looked confused "Who wouldn't, love?"

"Him, Mum. God."

Chas laughed loudly and then looked back at her son, whose face was serious.

"Tell me you are pulling my leg, love?"

"God does not care for such jokes. He has made me see the error of my ways. I was wrong. I am a sinner."

eeeeeee

The drive back to the village was quiet. Chas wondering what the hell had happened to her son. He'd never believed in religion, always told her he didn't believe in God. She was going to get to the bottom of it though, in true Dingle style, she was going to do whatever it took.

Chas pulled up outside the Woolpack "Well, we're home love. If you need a minute, I'll understand."

Aaron got out of the car just as Edna walked past, she gave him a disapproving glare, but he casually smiled at her. "Good Morning, Mrs Birch. How are you?"

Edna looked shocked. "Very well Mr Aaron, Yourself?"

"I'm very well, thank you for asking."

Edna narrowed her eyes and looked behind Aaron at Chas, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on love, let's get inside."

Adam was overjoyed when his friend entered the warm pub "Aaron!"

"Good Morning, Mr Barton."

"Urm...yeah. Hey listen, I got a new girlfriend man!"

"Good. I'm pleased for you. God will be pleased for you too."

"Oh ha ha, Aaron! Pretending you've found God! Bloody hell, mate."

"Do not blaspheme at me, Mr Barton!"

"Whoa, ok, Aaron, you're scaring me. My god what have they done to you?"

"They have made me see the error of my ways. I was a sinner. They cleansed me. They showed me the light."

"Pint, mate?" Adam asked

"I'll have a red wine please."

"Red wine?"

"Yes. I do not drink nor do I partake in anything the Lord himself wouldn't. Red wine represents the blood of Christ. It's what he would want me to drink."

"Yeah, ok. One red wine coming up mate." AAdam hal smiled, bewildered at his friend's new attitude.

Aaron went to sit down at a table at the far side of the bar.

"Chas, what's going on? What's happened to Aaron?" Adam whispered

"Looks like he's winding us up! Take no notice. Give it about an hour; he'll have dropped the act by then."

**One hour later**

Aaron was sat at a table, with various other villagers around him. He saw Carl enter and politely excused himself. "Carl?"

"Oh they've let you out, have they?"

"Would you mind if I talked to you, I want to apologise." Aaron smiled

"Aaron Livesy, apologising, to me?"

"I was wrong to judge. I am deeply sorry. I'm still against what you did, but I have no hatred for you."

"What the…?"

"Just. Remember, Thou Shalt Not Commit Adultery. You will find the one, someday soon. And I pray for you that it will work out."

Carl looked at Aaron and laughed

"I'm glad you find it amusing Mr King."

"Aaron, you are the most unreligious person I know! The only time you ever got close to religion was when you belched God Save the Queen!"

"And I was wrong to do so. Being in prison has helped me. It made me see the error of my ways. It has made me realise that I should cherish and love what I have. It's like I've been born again. We are all God's people, we should love each other, help each other in a time of need. I hope you can accept my apology, Mr King." Aaron smiled, and headed back to the table, where surprisingly, he was keeping Edna company.

"God, He's turned into a mini-Edna! I thought one was bad enough! Pint please, Chas." Carl smiled.

"I honestly thought he was winding me up with this, But he sat me down a little while ago, explained that there was nothing really to do in prison, he kept his head down, stayed in the chapel for most of the time he was there. He's genuinely serious about this, Carl. I think he's gone as far as convincing himself he's straight again."

"I have. I am." Aaron smiled, overhearing the conversation when he returned to place empty glasses on the bar.

"God made me this way, Mother. I have to respect his decision. It's a sin, he disapproves."

"Right, listen to me, He made you the way you are, he made you gay!"

"No. He did not. God created me in his own image. God was not gay. I have to live by his rules, and his way of life. This; is my way of life. I do hope one day you'll learn to respect that."

"I do love, of course I respect you. It's just a bit...well, odd"

"There is nothing odd about religion, Mother. Not in God's eyes."

Chas just smiled and handed her son another glass of red wine, and a small sherry for Edna. Maybe he had changed, maybe he had no choice, but it was clear to her now, that this is what her son wanted. And she had no choice but to respect that.

eeeeeee

The news of Aaron's release and new found religion spread around the village like wildfire, many people had asked him about it, but they were greeted with the same response as Adam, Carl and Chas. They couldn't believe this once mouthy, thuggish chav had made such a drastic change to his life. The pub was filling up now, the hot topic still being Aaron.

"I can't believe he's changed so much. It's like looking at a completely different person! He's calm, he's polite, if you approached him before he went to jail you'd be lucky not to get a load of verbal abuse. Maybe this is what he needed?" Moira asked John, who was standing at the bar with her. She looked over at Aaron. He saw her looking at him and he smiled to her and waved.

Aaron cleared his throat and stood up. "I'd just like to say a few words, if I may. I would like to thank everybody for their respect, love and support in my decision, The change I have made in my life, and not being too quick to judge me, like you were before. I know that I caused a lot of problems for most of you in here, and I would like to apologise deeply, for any disrespect I have shown you. And if you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to join me in a prayer."

Aaron bowed his head and cleared his throat once again. "Dear God, I would like to thank you for this wonderful family of villagers, I would like to thank you for the support and love you have given to each and every one of us, but most of all, I would like to thank you…for your inspiration, your light, your spirit and your love. Your forgiveness for any wrong doings I have made, and the thanks to let me become a part of your family. I would also like to thank you…for lumbering me with such a bunch of gullible idiots! Amen!"

The pub fell silent, and seconds passed before Adam realised what had just happened

"Aaron!" Adam yelled

"What?" Aaron asked innocently, trying not to laugh

"I knew you were winding us up!"

"Ha Ha, no you didn't! I had you all going there!" Aaron laughed, clinging onto the table. His laughter was becoming almost uncontrollable as other villagers in the pub began to laugh too.

"Aaron, that wasn't funny!" Adam laughed "I thought I'd lost me brother from another mother!"

"Come on, you really think me, Aaron Livesy would have found religion?" Aaron laughed, tears rolling down his face.

"You're such a wind up merchant! You haven't changed at all!" Chas laughed

"No, I have. I did mean it when I apologised to Carl, I did mean it when I was genuinely nice and said hello to you all, I did mean it when I smiled and waved at Moira. I just threw the god stuff in to make it a bit interesting!"

"God stuff? I'm very disappointed in you, Mr Aaron" Edna sighed, slamming her glass down on the table and walking out of the pub.

"Now look what you've done! You've upset Edna!" Carl laughed

"Oh well. She'll get over it. 'Ere Adam, get me a pint, that red wine's bloody horrible!"


End file.
